


Quiet Footsteps

by accidentallyonpurpose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Sneaky Natasha Romanov, tony's a bit of a drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyonpurpose/pseuds/accidentallyonpurpose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt found here:http://blandmarvelheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/96937357274/both-natasha-and-bruce-walk-very-softly-bruce</p>
<p>prompt: Both Natasha and Bruce walk very softly. Bruce does it with the intention of being unobtrusive, but Natasha does it to purposefully startle people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Footsteps

**Author's Note:**

> May be edited in the future, just a short drabble to get the creative juices going. Kudos and comment at your leisure, I eat it up!

"Hey, has anyone seen Natasha around?" Steve looked at the other Avengers collected in the kitchen. He was at the counter preparing lunch.  
"No, why?" Tony asked from beside Steve, handing over the carrots he had finished peeling.   
"I don't know, I haven't seen her around lately. Just want to make sure she's okay."  
"She's Nat, of course she's fine," Clint said around a mouthful of left-over pizza.   
“She’s probably in the vents listening to this conversation right now,” Tony added jokingly. He nabbed a carrot stick from the plate he had just handed to Steve and stuck one end in his mouth.   
“I wouldn’t worry about it. She knows how to take care of herself,” Bruce assured. “So how’s that new reactor energy going, Tony?”  
“Don’t even get me started, Brucey. It’s not that I’m having trouble with the new element, per se, but I’m definitely not having a party with it, if you know what I mean.”   
They chatted across the kitchen about science things, Thor, Steve and Clint making their own idle conversation while Steve and Tony finished making lunch.  
Taking two plates heaped with sandwiches, Tony turned and came nose-to-nose with Natasha. Jumping, he narrowly avoided dropping both plates thanks to Natasha grabbing them and holding them steady.  
“Jesus, Natasha, you can’t sneak up on me like that. Are you trying to stop my heart? Because newsflash, I’ve got an arc reactor shoved in there to prevent that from happening.”   
“Sorry,” Natasha said unapologetically, taking the plates and placing them on the table. “Lunch is ready, everyone,” she called to the others, who gathered around the table amidst guffaws at Tony’s distress. Steve brought the rest of the plates to the table and they all tucked into their lunch.   
“Why do you sneak around anyway, Nat?” Tony asked, still a little disgruntled.  
“How else would I get my fun if not by scaring you guys?” she asked innocently, nibbling on the end of a carrot stick. Tony just glowered at her.

Bruce was minding his own business, as per usual. Puttering around his floor, he decided he wanted to go visit Tony down in the lab and see what he was up to. Grabbing a cozy sweater, he pulled it on over his head and entered the elevator, directing Jarvis to bring him to Tony’s lab.  
“Right away, sir.” The elevator started moving, quickly delivering Bruce to his destination. The elevator doors silently slid open and Bruce shuffled out, easily spotting Tony in the middle of a mess of mechanical parts and plans. He shuffled his way over to the outer reaches of the jumbled mass and waited for Tony to notice him, enjoying watching Tony work. Tony had music blaring and was working with holograms in the air, arranging and rearranging them with a flick of his wrist. On one particularly enthusiastic flick, he turned his body, bringing his line of sight right on Bruce.  
“Goddamn, Bruce!” he cried, grabbing his heart. “Are you and Natasha plotting to kill me? Because you’re doing a good job of it. Geez.” Bruce smiled at Tony’s antics and picked his way through the clutter on the floor.  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Tony, I was just staying out of the way until you noticed me. I didn’t want to be in the way.”  
“Are you kidding me? You’re never in the way.” He looked at Bruce from under his eyebrows. “But seriously, I’m going to have to put a bell on you or something.”


End file.
